


Not The Same Without You

by TheCourtSorcerer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Friendship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Letters, Lucius is in Azkaban, M/M, No Smut, Not exactly slow burn but not quite fast burn, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Returning to Hogwarts, Supportive Ron, TW - Brief Mentions of Death; Anxiety, ron and hermione are good friends, supportive hermione, warning: Nightmares; panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourtSorcerer/pseuds/TheCourtSorcerer
Summary: Draco Malfoy was not an easily surprised man anymore, not after everything he had gone through with his family and the war. There was a lot he had been expecting to see when he made it to his Mother and their ‘guest’. Perhaps the Ministry had changed their mind and they were there to haul him to Azkaban. Maybe, they had permitted Pansy a surprise visit (under close supervision of course). Maybe the Minister was there to check on them, make sure they were complying to their restrictions. The number of things he had been expecting was thorough, yet, somehow it didn’t even begin to cover this. Oh, no. Out of everything Draco Malfoy had expected to see when he came down those stairs, this was definitely not one of them.“Potter?!”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Not The Same Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this actually took so long to write because I decided to start it during the week of my first set of exams (which was last month), like an idiot, but it's finally done! I spent a ton of time on this, and I truly hope you enjoy it. I'm not too great at slow burn fics, so I apologize if it moves fairly quickly. 
> 
> I will be writing more fics of them, so if you like this one, keep an eye out for more! Enjoy!
> 
> (Extra: This is not beta read, so I apologize for any mistakes ahead of time, I tried to look over it and fix as much as I could.)
> 
> (Extra Extra: If you liked this and wanna read more of my works, I have two other HP/DM fics posted, one a 2 part collection of themed Drarry one shots, and the other a multi-chap. fic, where the two are professors at Hogwarts and have been assigned a new combined Potions-DADA lesson to test!)

It was strange, Draco thought as he sat in his room sipping hot tea. The summer was slowly coming to an end, meaning the weather was growing cooler, and with the restrictions set on him by the Ministry he couldn’t even cast a simple warming charm on himself. It was awful, really. He wasn’t allowed to do any sort of magic, no matter how harmless. None of the Malfoy’s were allowed to, it was punishment for their crimes, along with the probation they were on. As much as he hated it, Draco had to be relieved that he wasn’t in Azkaban. No, the only Malfoy who had made his way there was Lucius, who adamantly refused to live life ‘ _as a filthy muggle_ ’—in his own words.

Draco wasn’t too caught up on this, though, as he was rather glad his father was so far away. At least in Azkaban Lucius couldn’t find the stack of letters addressed to Draco from the wizard who spoke at their trials. He’d have exploded, surely, Draco assumed, if he knew his son was exchanging pleasantries and writing frequently with the one and only Harry Potter. The man hadn’t even appreciated when he came to testify for him on Draco’s behalf! In fact, it had been Potter’s suggestion they Malfoy’s receive this punishment rather than Azkaban, although for the same duration as their sentences would have been. It had been Potter’s fervent objection to Draco being sent to Azkaban that let him sit there, with his tea in his bedroom, his mother in the dining room reading while she ate… It had been Potter, who saved him yet again.

Draco had been so frustrated when his father refused so harshly to live without magic, confined to his home, but he had also been relieved. Relieved he wouldn’t have to face him every day, knowing that he didn’t regret a single thing he did. He had mostly been frustrated with his father’s refusal, because Potter had the generosity to attend his hearing, and offer him a way out of Azkaban, and Lucius might as well have spat in his face. Narcissa and Draco took the deal, obviously, and Lucius swore at them for it, and while they would never outright start something in front of the Ministry. Instead, Narcissa—who had agreed without hesitation after Draco did—simply responded with a cold and sharp, yet still calm, ‘One of us has to look out for our son, Lucius.’

The words had been simple, without malice or threat, yet they cut through Lucius just as easily, and he shut up, his teeth clenched and jaw tense. Draco felt a sense of pride at that moment, proud of who his mother was. He remembered being so relieved as well, knowing he wouldn’t be going home alone… He wouldn’t be confined at home alone…

Draco sighs softly and takes a long drink of his tea, ignoring the burning heat as it moved down his throat. He thought about his mother for a moment. He wondered if she knew he got up early to collect the mail and sneak out his letters from Potter before she woke… Or if she knew he stayed up late to send out his reply without her noticing…

That was another thing he had been grateful for that Potter had done for them. Had he not done some negotiating with the Ministry, not only would he be wandless, prohibited from doing magic, _and_ confined to his home, all without contact with the outside world. They weren’t even allowed visitors without close monitoring! Potter, though, he was always there to save the day, wasn’t he? He managed to convince the Minister to allow them their owl, and permitted them mailing privileges. He really was grateful for that… Otherwise he would have never been able to sincerely thank Potter (beyond the awkward nod and smile after the trial was closed), and if he had never been able to do that, he would never have had… Whatever this was.

Draco got up and pulled the small stack of letters out of his desks drawer before walking back to his bed and sitting down with them. He just looked at them, admiring the way Potter wrote his name with care, even if his penmanship was horrid. He could tell he took his time in addressing the letters, the handwriting on the envelope was much better than that on the actual letter. It made him smile for a reason he didn’t know. Okay, well, no, that was a lie. He did know, but he refused to acknowledge it. Just like he refused to acknowledge he and Potter had grown closer, and learned a lot about each other, thanks to the letters.

Draco began to open the most recent letter after setting his tea aside, to re-read it. Potter mentioned something about Hogwarts re-opening for the year in that one, and last year’s seventh years being invited back. He told Draco in that letter that, even though everyone insisted he go back, he just wasn’t sure he could do it. He detailed how nervous it made him, to think about walking into the castle again after all that happened, how he feared all he would be able to focus on was the memories. Potter told him how he loved Hogwarts, he really did, but he wasn’t sure if he had the strength to go back. Draco, of course, had responded the same night it received the letter, informing him how much of a bloody idiot he was being.

He reminded him that he was _‘Harry fucking Potter_ ’, and that he was way stronger than half the people he knew, so he needed to get his head out of his arse and reclaim that ego of his… Then… He sympathized. He agreed with him, validating his anxieties and fears, saying he wasn’t sure if he would be able to go back either if he were Harry. He told him that, it made sense he was so nervous about returning, but he may regret it later if he decides not to go. Draco even dared to write that, part of him wished he had the opportunity to return, to make amends and finish his schooling so he could have a real career after his probation and house arrest was over.

He admitted to Potter that he was thinking about becoming a healer, but since he wouldn’t be finishing his schooling, it would just be a dream. Then, he wrote how, even if he could go, he thought he may have the same fear as Harry. He wrote that he didn’t think he’d be able to return even if he could, after all, he wouldn’t have any of his friends there like Harry would, and he knew people would be less than friendly when they saw him.

Draco was surprised at how open, and how serious, they had been in their most recent exchange of letters… Mainly how open he had been. It made him feel good, to know he could confide in someone and be so relaxed with them, but it also made him nervous to be so…Guard-less. The shred of vulnerability he let through in that letter, by relating and expressing his own anxieties scared him. He didn’t understand what Potter had done to him… No, that was wrong to say. Potter didn’t _do_ anything to him. He merely coaxed a fire to the surface that Draco thought had been extinguished long ago. It wasn’t intentional, either, Potter had no idea about how Draco felt and Draco was planning on keeping things that way.

Draco sighed and slowly ran his fingers over the messy writing on parchment, before suddenly being startled into shoving all the letters—including the one he had been holding—frantically under his blankets, by the familiar sound of his mother’s voice.

“ _Draco,_ darling!” Narcissa called from the entrance way of the Manor, a strange tone in her voice that Draco couldn’t name. He sighed and got off the bed, after ensuring the letters hadn’t been harmed by his panic, then headed out into the hall.

“Yes, mother? Do you need something?” He called back down to her, leaning against the wall by his door. There was a moment of silence, a hesitation on her part.

“Oh, no,” She began, sounding a bit startled and confused, “You—You have a guest, Draco.”

When she said the words, Draco understood the confusion in her voice. A guest? That was certainly strange. They would have received word prior to their arrival if the Ministry had approved a visitor. Right…? Furrowing his brows in thought, Draco headed down the staircase and to the entrance way.

Draco Malfoy was not an easily surprised man anymore, not after everything he had gone through with his family and the war. There was a lot he had been expecting to see when he made it to his Mother and their ‘guest’. Perhaps the Ministry had changed their mind and they were there to haul him to Azkaban. Maybe, they had permitted Pansy a surprise visit (under close supervision of course). Maybe the Minister was there to check on them, make sure they were complying to their restrictions. The number of things he had been expecting was thorough, yet, somehow it didn’t even begin to cover this. Oh, no. Out of everything Draco Malfoy had expected to see when he came down those stairs, _this_ was definitely not one of them.

“ _Potter?!_ ”

* * *

“I think I’ll go prepare a fresh pot of tea!” The tense, stunned silence was finally broke by Narcissa, as she clapped her hands together almost nervously, “Please, make yourself at home, the living area is right that way, Draco can show you there.” Then, she hurried off, leaving her wide eyed son alone with Harry.

“Mother!” Draco gasped, turning to look where she left, when he came back to his senses, but it was too late, she was gone, and Harry was still standing awkwardly in the doorway. Draco turned back to look at Potter again, shifting slightly.

“…Hey, Malfoy.” Potter gave him a stupid smile, waving awkwardly from his cold place outside.

Draco groans slightly at this and shakes his head. “You heard my mother, Potter, do come inside before you catch a cold.”

The wizard nods slightly and steps inside, looking around. Draco wondered what he was thinking as he stared all over, but quickly shakes the curiosity away before leading him to the living space, where they sat on the couch. Together, but a fair distance apart.

They sat in awkward silence until Narcissa came back with a tray that carried a simple yet elegant silver teapot, with matching cups, teaspoons, and cream & sugar bowls. It was quite the beautiful set… Draco always loved it. He thanks his mother softly as she sets the tray on the coffee table in front of the couch where they sat.

“Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy, you’re too kind,” Potter smiles sweetly at her before carefully pouring himself and Draco both a cup each. He held Draco’s out, which he took with a nod of thanks, before bringing his own to his lips and taking a sip. “It tastes wonderful, of course.”

Narcissa straightened up, her head held up with pride at the compliment. “Please, enjoy as much as you’d like. I’ll leave you two be, but I’m only a few rooms over in the dining room if you need anything.” Then, with a knowing glance to Draco, she walked off.

The awkward silence fell upon them once more, as they quietly sipped their tea, looking anywhere but at each other. Draco found it so odd. They spoke so smoothly over letter… Perhaps it was the lack of face-to-face interaction that took the pressure off. He wasn’t sure. What he was sure about, though, was that this silence was beginning to become unbearable, and he assumed Potter was feeling the same way if his not-so-subtle fidgeting was any indication.

“Why are you here?” Draco suddenly asked him, holding his cup of tea in his hands firmly. “Actually no, how are you here without an escort to monitor the visit?”

Potter took a large sip of his tea, staring into the cup before finally speaking. “I convinced Kingsley to let me come alone… I wanted to talk to you, to see you.”

Draco blinked a few times, looking at him with slightly widened eyes.

“…Why? What did you want to talk to me about, that you _had_ to see me in person for?” He finally managed when he found his voice again. Potter wanted to see _him_. He felt his heart speed up at the words.

“I wanted to talk with you about your last letter, actually…” Harry murmured, absentmindedly stirring the hot beverage he still stared into.

Draco raises an eyebrow at him, slowly setting his cup on the table before sitting back. He was still surprised Kingsley had allowed Harry to come alone. “What about it?”

That silence was back again, and Draco internally swore at it. Then, Harry gulped down the rest of his hot tea, taking a deep, almost shaky breath as he set the cup down and looked at Draco. He opened his mouth just slightly before closing it again, taking another breath as he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he made eye contact with Draco, and said his next words with a confidence neither of them had been expecting.

“ _Come back to Hogwarts with me_.”

Draco sat in stunned silence, his grey eyes going wide as he stared at him in disbelief at his words. Come back to…With…What? _What?_ He vaguely noticed Potter shift nervously on the couch as he waited for a reply. He phrased it as a statement, but Draco knew it was a request. He just… Couldn’t believe it…

“There’s no way the Ministry would allow it—you know that…” Draco muttered when he finally came back to his senses, shaking his head, “Even if I… I can’t. There wouldn’t be anyone there for me, anyway… I told you that…”

Harry shakes his head quickly, seemingly finding a new burst of confidence at Draco’s lack of immediate refusal. “I—I already talked to the Ministry about it. It took a lot of convincing but, Kingsley agreed to let you go back under so long as you’re monitored. I even got him to agree to let you use magic during your studies—of course, only during your studies… But still! And… I’d be there for you… Just like I have been all summer, except we’d actually be able to see each other, and talk, and spend time together.”

Just when Draco thought he couldn’t be any more surprised… “You already talked to Kingsley? And he _agreed_? _Willingly_? And what about the students who would take advantage of my inability to defend myself?”

“Well… I figure it’d be hard for them to do anything when you’re under my supervision…” Potter spoke cautiously, “ _You_ may not be able to defend yourself but… _I_ certainly am able to.”

Draco snorted at his words. “Swooping down to save me once more, Potter? You should get a handle on that hero-complex of yours, it’s very unbecoming.”

“Perhaps,” Harry chuckled softly, leaning back against the couch. “Forgive me, I tend to be rather protective of the people I care about.” Draco felt his heart flutter. People he cares about… He cares about Draco…

“Careful, that almost sounded like you implied you care about me,” he teased lightly.

“I do.”

“…You do?”

Harry looked at him, a faint blush on his cheeks, and smiled. “Of course, I do. I haven’t kept writing to you for nothing—scratch that, I didn’t just invite you to come back to Hogwarts and practically offer to be your personal bodyguard for nothing, Malfoy.”

Draco looked away, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. He cared… After everything they’d been through… He _cared_ about _Draco_.

“So… What do you say?” Potter took a slow, deep breath, “Will you come back to Hogwarts with me…? It really wouldn’t be the same without you, and I think—I think it would be a lot easier to go back, if you were there with me. After all, you understand me better than even Ron or Hermione at this point, I think…”

“Oh, really now?” Draco hummed, tilting his head. That’s quite the claim… “How so?”

Harry nodded thoughtfully. “Don’t get me wrong, they’re my best friends, and I love them, but it’s hard sometimes. I mean, they jumped on the opportunity to go back without second thought, and when I asked them if they were… Nervous, or worried… about going back to where it all happened, they just shrugged. Just said, ‘not really’ and ‘of course it’ll be hard at times, but it’s practically our home’. They kept insisting I go back despite the scars. And, I know it’s insensitive of me to say they don’t understand, because they do obviously to an extent, they were in the war, too, but they think going back to Hogwarts would be the perfect distraction to take my mind off it…” He seemed to hesitate a moment, “That was when I wrote you. I needed to make sure I wasn’t crazy for being…scared, or hesitant.”

“Ah…” Draco frowned slightly.

“When you told me, you felt the same way, and didn’t just push me to go for the distraction… I knew you understood what I was feeling, what I still feel…”

Harry refilled their cups with a small sigh, and silence fell over them once more. They sat like this for a few moments, drinking the delicious tea in quiet. Until, finally, Draco spoke.

“Okay.” He suddenly said, voice firm, as if he had just made a decision.

“Okay?” Harry looked at him, brows furrowed in confusion.

Draco nods, taking a large sip of tea before looking back at Harry and meeting his eyes, his next words making Harry’s face light up in delight and relief.

“ _I’ll go with you_.”

* * *

“Harry! Finally, you’re here! I thought you’d changed you mind and not told us! Where have you—is that _Malfoy?_ ” The Weasel, or—rather, Weasley seemed surprised (and mildly confused) to see Draco walking cautiously beside Potter, his eyes darting all over to make sure nothing could sneak up on him. Draco looks to his escort with a small frown, had he not told them he was coming…?

Potter just gave him a small, reassuring smile and looked back to Granger and Weasley who stood waiting for them, hand in hand. “Yeah, I uh, I convinced Kingsley to let him come back with us…”

“ _Why_?” Weasley asked with a frown, aimed right at Draco.

“Ronald!” Hermione gasped, “Don’t be rude! You _know_ he and Harry are friends now… Surely this isn’t that surprising to you.”

The redhead just huffed loudly, clearly still not used to the new friendship.

“Anyway, let’s get on the train before we miss it, yeah?” Potter changed the topic away from Draco, much to his relief. The other three nodded in agreement, Weasley still grumbling about something. Ah, he’d get over it. At least, Draco hoped he would. 

They boarded the train and quickly found a compartment, ignoring the stares and whispers around them. It was bad enough Harry Potter was there, but to also have Draco Malfoy by his side—! People were surely gossiping already. The train ride was surprisingly uneventful aside from the occasional person walking by wide eyed, and the occasional awkward conversation between Draco and Weasley. When they arrived at and walked into Hogwarts, it had been tense at first. Weasley and Granger seemed almost hesitant to enter the Great Hall, and Draco felt Potter move subtly closer to him. When he glanced to the dark-haired wizard, he noticed Harry was holding his breath—only to realize at that moment that he was holding his own breath as well. He nudged the other gently with his shoulder and mumbled a small ‘ _breath_ ’ to him, only taking a breath when he saw Potter do the same.

If Potter’s friends noticed, they didn’t say anything, and Draco appreciated it. Once they finally managed to actually _get inside_ the Great Hall, everything flew by smoothly. There were of course the surprised and awed whispers and sharp gasps when they all walked in, and when Draco realized he’d have to separate from Harry and go to the Slytherin table, where none of his friends had returned, he nearly grabbed and begged the Gryffindor to come with him. Of course, he didn’t, though, because he was still a Malfoy, and he still had at least some of his pride left. Instead, he shot Potter a nervous look, which was answered with a reassuring smile.

“ _You’ll be fine, I’m right across the hall_ ,” he had murmured to Draco, “ _Trust me_.”

So, not wanting Potter to think he didn’t trust him, Draco nodded and walked to his old table with his head held high in faux confidence and anxious pride.

Aside from the occasional muttered insult, or joke at his expense, or the occasional ignorance of Draco’s request for the salt, things went well at the Slytherin table. No one was eager to talk to Draco, he was hated by the younger for being a Death Eater and bringing the house a bad reputation, and he was hated by the older for managing to avoid Azkaban while their friends and families were to rot away. At the Gryffindor table, though, Draco noticed Potter seemed to have the opposite problem. He looked almost uncomfortable with all those people fawning over him and praising him…

The Sorting Ceremony seemed to speed by, along with the feast, and before any of them knew it, they were being released to their dorm houses. Draco quickly stood and caught up with Potter and his friends, who he noticed waited for him even after the rest of Gryffindor left. Weasley didn’t seem the most pleased about waiting, but if he had any complaints, he kept them in. Once Draco was standing with him, Potter told Weasley and Granger to head on without him—that he’d be up soon. They left with little argument, much to Draco’s relief.

The two walked out of the Hall and to the corridor before stopping and looking at one another.

“So… We’re staying in our old houses…” Potter broke the deafening silence after a few moments. Draco sighed softly at his words, nodding.

“So it seems…” He murmured, inwardly cursing himself when his voice shook just slightly.

Potter stepped closer, making Draco tense up for a moment before relaxing. “Hey, you’ll be okay down there, none of them would be stupid enough to do anything to you, they’re Slytherin’s, they’re smarter than that. You should know, you’re the one who’s pushed it so hard that Slytherin’s are very smart.”

“They’re also tricky, and cunning,” Draco shook his head, looking at the wizard in front of him, “They hate me, Potter, they hate me and they know I’m defenseless, I’m sure of it. And I only came back, because _you_ convinced me to.” _Because you’d defend me, because_ you wanted _me here_. The words went unspoken but they were clear as day, just the same.

Harry seemed to go quiet in thought, frowning. “Maybe—no… I can talk to McGonagall? She’s Headmistress now, she would want all of her students to feel safe, no matter what. I’m sure she could figure something out. Until then, though, you’ll have to stay in the Slytherin dorms… I may be Harry Potter, but even I can’t just change up housing arrangements.”

Draco sighed again, analyzing Potter’s face. Their eyes met, and Draco could’ve sworn he saw what looked like concern cross his face. At first, he told himself there was no way, why on earth would Harry Potter be worried for him? But then, he reminded himself, they’re friends now, and friends care about each other. _Harry_ cares about him. He said it himself… Of course, he’s concerned… Draco gave him a small smile, and nodded his head.

“Alright. It’s not like I was worried or anything, anyway. I’m a Malfoy, after all,” He says with that same faux confidence he walked through the Hall with, “I don’t need special arrangements, I’m a Slytherin through and through, they can deal with me…Not that I’d stop you from doing what you need to, to ease your own worries.”

It was subtle, and in that very specific Malfoy way, but Potter nodded in understanding, knowing the words Draco had spoken between the lines.

“I’ll talk to McGonagall first thing in the morning,” He told Draco before asking, “Do you want me to walk you the common room?”

Draco scoffs at the question, rolling his eyes. “There’s no one around for you to protect me from, oh great Savior. You don’t have to walk me like a child.” He didn’t say no, though, he was very careful not to say no. He would never outright admit what he wanted, never, but thankfully for him, Potter’s denseness took the evening off and he got the hint.

Potter chuckled softly and began to lead him down the empty corridor with a small, “C’mon, you prat, let’s go…”

* * *

The first couple days of term passed without much fuss. Of course, there were whispers and stares when Potter would be seen walking with _Draco Malfoy_ to where he needed to be. Of course, there were insults and ‘accidental’ jabs and shoulder checks when Potter wasn’t around to see. Of course, there were murmured threats in the Snake Pit where Potter couldn’t stand up for him, which led to sleepless nights. Aside from this, though, Draco decided the last two days had been rather uneventful. He ignored any of Potter’s comments on his tired appearance, and always denied any trouble he was having. Potter was already doing so much for him, and he couldn’t _ask for more_. No, no he was still a Malfoy, after all. Which is why he silently swore at himself for the way his shoulders drooped as Potter began to speak while they walked to the Great Hall for Breakfast.

“I tried, I really tried, Draco…” Potter began, and the blond ignored the way his heart fluttered at the rare use of his given name, “but McGonagall wouldn’t budge. She said so long as you weren’t in actual physical danger there was nothing she could do… Said the only extra rooms she has are reserved for professors, so she can’t have a student in one unless absolutely necessary… She said all she could do right now was ‘monitor the situation’.”

Draco shrugged slightly, trying to seem indifferent, even though he found himself disappointed. “It’s really not a big deal, Potter. I’m doing fine, anyway, hell, with you constantly at my side it would be hard for me not to be. I really don’t need a private room, I’m perfectly fine in the Slytherin dorms.”

Harry frowned at him, stopping them both in the middle of the corridor.

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?” Draco crossed his arms in defense, staring at the wizard in front of him.

Potter shook his head, frowning. “Pretend you’re fine with all of this…”

Draco didn’t say anything for a few moments, he just stared at his unlikely friend, as if trying to analyze him. “…I’m not pretending anything.” He murmured soon enough, convincing Harry _none_.

“First of all, Malfoy, you’re visibly exhausted. I know it when I see it, you haven’t slept. Second… I know you’re just as anxious about this as I am, if not more,” He crossed his arms, in a mimic of Draco.

“So, stop acting like I don’t know exactly what you’re thinking. I know you’re freaked out. You told me… You told me you’d be scared, too. You understood… I brought you back here with me so we could survive this year _together_ , but that means not ignoring each other’s troubles, and not refusing each other’s help…”

That silence fell over them, the same one from the manor, the one that fell after Harry asked him to come back. That deafening, suffocating, noiseless scream, bouncing off the walls around them as they desperately tried to read each other, to figure out what the other was playing at… Finally, Draco sighed loudly.

“Let’s get to breakfast before it’s over?” It came out more like a question than he intended, and he worried that Potter would fight him for a moment. He was relieved when he just sighed and nodded continued walking there. When they got there, they exchanged small, friendly smiles before heading to their respective tables.

The rest of the day breezed by, surprisingly enough. Draco had little trouble ignoring the insults and glares throughout the day, having learned long ago how to block people out. He enjoyed when Harry would walk with him to and from classes, but quietly complained when they were assigned partners in Potions. Luckily they hadn’t started their assignment that day, they were just paired up and informed of the guidelines for the project they’d be starting. Since Harry and Draco’s Potions class was strictly Eighth Years, Slughorn wanted them to jump straight into brewing. Currently, Draco was sitting in the library, waiting for Harry to get there from the Great Hall. They had just finished dinner.

Draco was beginning to grow impatient as he waited. He knew Potter would take some time getting there, probably wanted to catch up with his friends, but this was getting ridiculous! He wished he could cast a quick _tempus_ to see how long he’d been waiting, but he couldn’t. He figured it had been probably like twenty minutes now, though. He was about ready to get up and go back to his common room, when finally he saw that mess of raven hair approaching him.

“Hey! Sorry it took so long, I had to run back to the Gryffindor common room,” Harry explained as he sat himself down beside Draco as if he’d been doing it for years, “I went up there to drop off my charms stuff after walking you to the Hall, and didn’t realize I mixed my potions stuff in with it.”

Draco nodded a bit, closing the book he’d been busying himself with while he waited. “Ah, I see. Well, it’s about time you got here. I was getting ready to leave if you hadn’t shown up.”

“Oh, I’m glad you didn’t. Slughorn is expecting way too much from us…” Potter sighed, “Y’know since I was good sixth year, and you’re just… Really good at potions.”

“Well, well, what’s that I hear? Is Harry Potter giving _me_ a _compliment_?” Draco feigned amazement, a hand clutching his chest to add to the act.

His display earned an eye roll from the raven-haired wizard. “Oh, shut up, Malfoy. I was only reminding you of what you insist on letting everyone know.”

“Mm, whatever you say,” Draco smirked, leaning back in his chair, “Anyway, weren’t you only so good sixth year because you cheated?”

“I did not cheat.”

“Oh really? How else would you have done as well as you supposedly did?”

Harry looked away, mumbling something under his breath that Draco couldn’t hear.

“Do speak up, Potter, I can’t hear when you mutter,” Draco hummed, a gently teasing tone taking the place of what bite would have been there in previous years. Harry glared at him nonetheless before sighing.

“I used…Snape’s old potions book.” He admitted.

Draco blinked a few times, staring at Potter. “What?”

“Yeah, ah, he had written in his own notes, and it was because of those notes I did so well,” Potter explained, “But now, Slughorn’s got some high expectations for me, which is why we actually have to do well on this project. Plus, you want to be a healer, and I’m not going to be the reason you fail Potions, which you need for that career.”

He used Snape’s old book… Well, that actually would make sense. Severus was excellent at potions, obviously. So, if Potter had his personal notes… He could believe that.

“How noble of you, to think of my future,” Draco hummed, “So, what are you thinking we brew?”

They went quiet in thought, trying to figure out what would be impressive enough to live up to Slughorn’s expectations.

“We could always do Veritaserum?” Harry suggested after a moment, pulling out his potions book to flip through.

Draco shook his head. “No, Slughorn would have to contact the Ministry and gain their approval for us to brew and test it. There is no way they’d permit a Death Eater access to such a potion.”

“ _Ex-_ Death Eater,” Harry quickly corrected, “And I’m sure we could figure something out. I’m sure if Slughorn assures them everything would be taking place closely under his supervision, we could manage it. Plus, it’s Veritaserum, not Draught of Living Death. I hardly think there’s anything seriously dangerous you could do with it, in a classroom, under close monitoring.”

He had a point… Plus, if they could get it perfect, it would basically guarantee them top marks for the project—what with how difficult to brew it is. Draco was sure he could do it, given the proper opportunity, though he was a little unsure of whether Harry would be able to not mess it up. Draco looked at his own book as he thought. Maybe since they were friends now, Draco could work with him easier and make sure he didn’t mess up. He could definitely take a gentler approach to correcting him when he messed up—if he messed up—than Snape had done in the past. Maybe that was why he did so well with Severus’ book in sixth year… He had all his instructions without the harshness Harry received from him when he was…alive…and teaching potions.

Yes, that decides it. He’d need to be gentle, encouraging. Possibly he would need to explain things further… If he did need to, he would, he decided with a silent nod. He was his friend now. He could resist teasing him, right?

“Okay…” Draco finally murmured, “but you better have a backup, if Slughorn gets back to us and we’ve been declined.”

Potter grinned at him; it was a simple thing but it made Draco weak. Especially when it was directed at him… Merlin, it was such a beautiful sight… “Alright! We won’t need one, though, I’m sure Slughorn can get us approval _‘for the sake of education’_!”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Whatever, come on, let’s get started scheduling how we’re going to do this. If we do get approval, it’s going to be a long brewing process.”

“Right, yeah, okay. Let’s get… _Scheduling_ …” Harry quickly put on a serious face, and they got to work, ignoring the occasional looks from younger students around them. They probably still found it strange to see the two so buddy-buddy… After all, why on earth would Harry Potter be friends with _him?_ Draco sighed and pushed away the thought, letting himself remember their summer letters and the bond they formed in the process of learning they were more alike than they had thought.

And, well, if Draco learned some other things too… Harry needn’t know. After all, he finally got the friendship he wanted with him, why on earth would he screw it up now?

* * *

“Harry… Harry!” Harry looked around the forest in confusion, green eyes wide as fear and adrenaline rushed through him. Ron? Where was he? _Where was he?!_ Harry tried to shout back to his friend, but his voice caught in his throat, letting only a broken sob through when his eyes fell back on the sight in front of him. No… No, he’s not… They’re not… They couldn’t be—

“ _Harry_ , _wake up!_ ” The near-shout had Harry shooting up with a sharp gasp, his eyes flying open as he frantically looked all around.

It was still dark, and he was surrounded by Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville, who all looked severely concerned. Harry could only focus on his best friend though. A part of his panic calmed at the sight of him, but not enough. His heart and mind were still racing, as he tried to take deep breaths. He didn’t even register the wet feeling of tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Harry, thank Merlin, are you—” Dean was cut off by Harry’s hoarse voice.

“Where’s Hermione? Ron, _where is she_?” The raven-haired wizard asked his friend, his voice desperate. He needed to know… He needed…

Ron’s eyes widened a bit in realization before he frowned, glancing to their other three friends then back at Harry. “She’s alright, Harry, she’s in her dorm. Sleeping… Only sleeping.”

“I want to see her.” Harry immediately demanded, but his voice broke on him as he spoke, making it come out more like a plea.

“It’s three in the morning, we can’t—”

“ _I need to see her._ ” Oh, Harry would be so upset with himself in the morning when he realized how he had let all his friends see him in this state… He couldn’t think about that now, though, all he could think about was what he had just seen…

The four friends around him share a look before Ron sighs.

“You’ll see her in the morning, I promise. You know we can’t go get her; we still aren’t allowed in the girls’ dorms…” He tried to keep his tone gentle, comforting.

Harry still didn’t look convinced, but the fact that Ron was here… Ron was fine… Surely, he would be more panicked if something had happened to his girlfriend, so… He had to trust him. The panic started to slowly settle, as he nodded his head, before suddenly another face flashed in his head—a memory from the dream—another lifeless, cold body lying beside his best friends, and the panic resurfaced. His eyes went wide in terror at the thought, and he threw off his blankets before frantically searching for his glasses on the bedside table next to him.

He shoved them on once he found them, and stumbled to his feet, making his friends surround him in a panic.

“Woah, woah, wait! Harry, what are you doing?” Ron asked, wide eyed at the sudden burst of new panic. His best friend was shaking like a leaf, trying to get through them with a tear-stained face, and Ron was concerned. Harry just shook his head, trying to get through again. Ron didn’t understand, he told Harry that Hermione was safe! He would see her in the morning!

Harry sped out an incoherent response, as Ron held his arms to keep him in place next to the bed. Neville, Seamus, and Dean shared a worried look before Ron nodded at them and they quickly slid away to let Ron handle things. He dealt with this during the summer, he could do it now, too. Normally during the summer, though, the three of them could sit and talk and drink tea until Harry was calm enough to fall back asleep. Now they couldn’t because of dorms…

“Mate, I’ve no idea what you just said. Take a breath, calm down, you need to sit back down,” Ron tried to keep calm, himself, but really, he wasn’t sure what to do now that he couldn’t do their normal thing. “You’ll hurt yourself if you race out like this. Maybe I should take you to Pomfrey, get you some dreamless sleep…”

Harry shook his head quickly, taking a few breaths like Ron told him to clear his head. “No… No, I need…”

“You can see Hermione in the morning… I promise you she’s okay…” Ron reassured him, slowly pushing Harry back to sit on his bed again now that he was calmer.

“No,” Harry shook his head again, “I need Draco… I need to see Draco. I need to see him. I need to know he’s okay…”

Ron stopped, staring at Harry in shock for a few moments. “…Malfoy…?”

Harry nodded, not really panicked anymore but still anxious. His rational mind knew Draco was just fine, but, that nightmare had shaken him. Draco had never been in it before… Now he was, and now Harry felt like he needed to see him, to hear his heart beating, to feel his chest rise and fall as he breathed… Ron sighed softly, he was tired and surprised but he cared more about his friends sanity than he did about the fact he was dreaming about Malfoy.

“Harry, I’m sure Malfoy is just fine. He’s probably fast asleep in his dorm, just like Hermione.” Ron tried to be reassuring, he really did, but honestly how could he know what Draco Malfoy was doing at three a.m.? “I’m sure you’ll meet him in the corridor on the way to the Great Hall, just like you have been, for breakfast. You saw him alive after dinner, I highly doubt anything would have changed between now and then.”

Harry looked at Ron, who had sat down beside him on the bed, and nodded slowly. “Right… Yeah… Yeah, I’m sure he’s fine… You’re fine, Hermione’s fine… He’s fine…”

“Yep, we’re all fine. All alive.” Ron assured once more, standing up, “Now, try to get back to sleep, alright?”

“Yeah… Okay. Sorry I woke you guys,” Harry mumbled as he laid back down, taking his glasses off, “I thought I wouldn’t have them anymore… I guess coming back to where it happened brought them back...”

Ron frowned at his tired words. He knew he wouldn’t remember saying that when he woke, but Ron wouldn’t forget. He told Harry a quiet goodnight before walking back to his own bed.

A few hours later, the sun began to rise, and Harry cursed softly to himself as he heard his dorm mates start to move around. It was morning already… He hadn’t been able to get back to sleep earlier, not when every time he closed his eyes their dead bodies haunted his mind. He regretted reacting the way he did, in front of his friends. Now, he feared they’d worry about him. He was fine, really, that’s what he told himself. The nightmares weren’t constant, and they had been mostly gone for a month until he got back here. Now, his mind wouldn’t stop whispering ‘they’re dead’ every chance it got since earlier that morning, and while his rational mind of course reminded him that was ridiculous and that they were fine… He couldn’t help but still be anxious. He knew he wouldn’t relax until he saw them. Ron was fine, his mind knew Ron was fine. Two to go…

Harry took a deep breath and forced himself out of bed, before quickly getting ready for the day. As soon as he was ready, he hurried down to the common room, where after a quick glance around he found Ron and Hermione standing by the exit, whispering to one another. Harry let out a sigh of relief at the sight of them both and walked over. Hermione was the first to see him and her expression was immediately one of concern. Before she could say anything, though, Harry smiled slightly and spoke in a hushed tone.

“Hey…”

Hermione glanced at Ron before giving Harry a small smile back, placing a hand on his arm gently so he could feel that she was there. “Good morning, Harry. Are you ready for breakfast?” She dropped her hand once she felt him relax, understanding she was okay.

“Yeah,” he nodded, glancing around, “I’m sorry about last night, Ron, I—”

“Don’t worry about it, mate,” Ron stopped him with a smile, “Let’s just go get some food, yeah?”

“Food sounds great…” Harry nodded again and let himself be led out of the Gryffindor common room before frowning, “Actually, no, I have to…”

Hermione and Ron shared a look before nodding in understanding.

“Alright, well, we’ll be at the table when you get there.” Ron assured, before giving him a pat on the shoulder and walking towards the Great Hall with Hermione. Harry watched them go until they were out of sight before taking a deep breath and heading straight down to the Slytherin common room. Hermione, check. Ron, check. Draco…

Harry was so focused on getting to the Slytherin house, he didn’t realize there was someone in front of him before it was too late and…

“Oi! Watch the—Potter?” Harry immediately looked up, cutting off his attempted apology, at the familiar voice and felt a wave of relief wash over him.

“Draco… Merlin—Draco you’re—” Harry cut himself off, not thinking about what he was doing, and wrapped his arms around the Slytherin tightly as he pressed his ear to his chest.

“Potter?! What on earth are you doing?!” Draco gasped, frozen in place and very flustered by the sudden embrace.

Harry muttered a small, “checking…” as he focused on listening to the steadily increasing heartbeat of the blond in his arms. His anxiety melted away as he listened to the proof of his life, and he let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes.

Draco stared at Harry, eyes wide and face red, as he tried to figure out what the hell was happening. After a few more moments of Harry just hugging Draco, he finally clears his throat. “Um… Potter? If you don’t let go of me, we’ll be late for breakfast.”

Harry came back to his senses at the words ‘late for breakfast’ and he quickly pulled away, face flushed deep red. “Oh, uh, sorry…” He quickly stammers out. He wasn’t sure why he had been so shaken from the nightmare. He watched all three of them die, but Ron and Hermione, just seeing them and a quick pat on the arm was enough to reassure him. But with Draco… He had this need to keep contact with him, make sure he wouldn’t lose him. Maybe it was because this was the first time Draco was in such a dream… Harry didn’t realize he was staring at him until Draco spoke again.

“Hey, ah, are you alright? You look as if you might cry,” He said in a surprisingly soft voice, lacking any teasing bite. Harry cringed at the thought of crying in front of Draco, and took a few subtle deep breaths.

“I’m fine, sorry, I just…” Draco raised an eyebrow as Harry trailed off.

“Decided to randomly come listen to my heart? Don’t think I didn’t notice what you were doing. What was that about?” He made eye contact with Harry as he asked, frowning, curious but also worried.

Harry sighed softly and shook his head, breaking eye contact. “You died. Last night.” When he saw Draco’s puzzled (and quite startled) look, he elaborated, “I had another nightmare. You were in it this time, and you died. He killed you, instead of me.”

He was glancing around nervously as he spoke, to make sure no one was around listening. “It’s silly, but I just, I needed to know you were alive. I mean, I knew you were, obviously, but brains can be stupid sometimes and mine like to try and trick me into believing—ah, I just…needed proof you were okay. Shut my mind up.”

Draco fell silent at his quickly rambled explanation, mildly horrified that the nightmare had affected him so badly that it screwed with his waking life. “Oh…” Was all he found himself able to say.

Harry nodded slowly, sighing. For some reason, it was easy to tell him about this, to talk to him about it… Maybe it was because they’d confessed darker things in their letters, he wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he wanted to talk to Draco about it. And that he wanted to hold his hand, and not let go of him, or let him out of his sight for a while. Which was weird because that never made him react this way with Ron and Hermione… Maybe it got to him so much because he knew there were people at the school who would have thought that part of his nightmare a dream come true… People who actually wished Draco dead. Yeah, Harry decided when his stomach turned anxiously at the thought, that was definitely why he was reacting this way…

“Well… Do you know now?” Draco suddenly asked, drawing Harry back to reality.

“What?” He frowned.

Draco sighed, shaking his head. “That I’m alive… Did you get your proof? Because I promise you, I’m just fine…” Draco paused, taking in Harry’s tired appearance. “Unless you want to hold my hand or something in case you think I’ll suddenly disappear,” He lightly joked.

Harry immediately met his eyes, his own wide in shock—momentarily he wondered if he had been _that_ obvious. He didn’t quite realize Draco had been joking.

“You’d let me?” He asked, hesitant. Draco blinked a few times, staring at Harry. Well, crap, he had been joking but… He couldn’t say no to him, not while he was like this.

“People would think we’re…Together, if I did.” Draco warned him, though the lack of denial made Harry persist.

“So? They probably do already since I’m always escorting you around.” His voice was soft as he spoke, shrugging slightly. He had a point. It was only three days into term now and the rumor mill was already starting. Draco sighed softly.

“If that’s what it takes for you to realize I’m not going anywhere…” He held out his hand, and Harry quickly took it, lacing their fingers together. Draco stared at their hands for a few moments, heat slowly rising back to his pale cheeks.

“I want you to sit at Gryffindor today,” Harry suddenly said, seeming to regain some of his usual self back as they started for the Hall hand in hand. Draco stumbled slightly, looking at him with wide eyes.

“What? Why? I can’t.”

Harry looked at him, the doors to the Great Hall coming into view. “I hardly think anyone is going to argue with us over seating arrangements, we aren’t even supposed to be here again yet we are. We deserve to sit with who we want, and I want to sit with my friends, one of which is you. Plus… I don’t like the way they single you out at the Slytherin table…” He muttered the last part, not intending for Draco to hear. He did, of course, but he was wiser than to comment.

“…If it brings any trouble, I’m back at Slytherin.” Harry’s eyes lit up at the implied agreement, “and I’m only doing this because I came back here to make it easier for you, and I can’t do that if I’m across the Hall when you obviously feel like shit.”

“And here I thought I was the one supposed to be supervising you,” Harry teased.

Draco just rolled his eyes as they finally walked into the Great Hall together. They walked over to the Gryffindor table together, still holding hands, which earned some looks and whispers, before sitting down across from Ron and Hermione. They let go of each other when they sat, and Harry ignored the looks he got from his friends. Harry began to dish his plate, wordlessly, Draco doing the same (though, feeling a bit awkward), both ignoring the silence and looks of the people sitting around them. Finally, someone spoke up.

“Uh, Harry? Why is Malfoy at our table?” Dean asked from a couple seats away.

“So, I can keep a better eye on him, since he’s under my supervision,” came the simple reply from Harry, followed by a nod from Draco to confirm.

“…Why were you holding his hand?” Draco stiffened at the question, “Are you two like… Together…? Not that I’m judging, just surprised.”

Harry sighed and shook his head. “No, Draco and I aren’t a couple.” He ignored the first half of the question. Dean raised an eyebrow but said nothing more. Instead, Hermione took the chance to change the subject.

“So, how’s your guys’ potions projects coming along?” She asked the table, earning a few groans from students who’d rather talk about anything but schoolwork. Harry and Draco, though, were equally grateful for the subject change, and began telling her all about their plans to brew Veritaserum with Slughorn’s approval.

* * *

Months had passed since that day. Draco and Harry had gotten approval for their potions project, and they brewed a perfect batch of Veritaserum working together. Testing it went smoothly; Slughorn was to be the test subject and they were to ask only a specific set of pre-determined questions. It went wonderfully, and they passed with flying colors. Since then, Harry had stayed partners with Draco in potions, and they continued to do just as great. Harry learned he did actually enjoy potion brewing, and Draco learned he enjoyed watching Harry brew potions. So much so, that when Draco began taking extra assignments to really up his chances at becoming a Healer by getting top marks, he asked Harry to assist him on these assignments. That was what led them to being in the potion’s classroom at seven in the evening on a Saturday.

“You know, you didn’t have to help me with this one, you should have gone out with the others,” Draco said in a quiet voice as he dropped in seven rose petals to the cauldron. Harry shrugged slightly as he prepared the next ingredients.

“I know…” He hummed, glancing to Draco with a soft smile on his face, “I figured I would have a better time here, though.”

Draco looked at him for a moment. “Oh, why’s that?” He asked before focusing back on the potion. Harry handed over the dried plant he had just finished chopping, and began to read from their instructions after Draco took it.

“Okay, add the Lady’s Mantle and then stir. It doesn’t… Specify how much, so uh, just follow your intuition I guess?” Harry looked at Draco, a confused frown on his face, before he sighed and went back to preparing ingredients, “We’re about halfway done once you stir that in… And I like spending time with you, that’s why. Plus, I really didn’t feel like witnessing Ron get all…touchy…With Hermione after a few drinks.”

Draco scrunched up his face at the thought. “Yeah, I wouldn’t want to see that either. No offense, to either of them, I mean, lovely couple but…” He stirred the potion slowly, clockwise, as he trailed off. “Speaking of couples—”

“Oh, here,” Harry didn’t look at him as he handed over a lock of unicorn hair, cutting him off (unintentionally, of course), “Put this in then ‘stir vigorously’—books words, not mine.”

Draco frowned at the instructions but took the hair and dropped it in before stirring a bit quicker, alternating between clockwise and counter. “Bit vague, this book is, yeah?”

It was a new book they’d received from Slughorn that would include more potions than just their student workbooks, specifically for their extra credit works. He definitely had high expectations for their brewing abilities. Draco quite liked it. It included not only old potions, and potions from their textbooks, but new potions and more recently formulated recipes. It was seemingly published very recent. He was excited to try out the new potions, but he and Harry had agreed to alternate between new and old to put some variety in their work. Of course, this meant also brewing potions that were in both the student book and this new book.

“It is… You’d expect a book to be more precise,” Harry sighed in response, then he seemed to think of something and quickly grabbed a quill and ink from his bag on the floor, “Hey, how many times did you stir in the Lady’s Mantle?”

Draco, having stopped stirring, thought for a moment. “Ah…I believe, eight times clockwise, slowly. Why?” Their previous conversation slipped both of their minds as Harry quickly scribbled in their book, grinning. “What are you doing?”

“Taking a page from Snape,” Harry glanced at Draco, “How many times after unicorn hair?”

“Taking a page from…Oh! You’re annotating the book!” Draco gasped, shocked Harry would think to do such a thing, “That’s—that’s actually quite smart! That way, if we brew this again, we can make sure it comes out the same! Oh, but what if eight times is over-stirring it? Not that I doubt my abilities, but that’s ink. Quite permanent.”

Harry seemed to think for a moment, as if he hadn’t thought of that, and Draco rolled his eyes. Of course he hadn’t thought that through. “Well… I could cross out the old number, and write the new one until we get the perfect stirs. Or, I’m sure there’s a spell or something that could remove my ink from the page and I could just re-write the right number.”

Huh… Okay maybe he did think that through. “I have to admit, I’m surprised. After unicorn hair, four time clockwise, three times counter, alternating and quicker than before.”

Harry nodded and quickly added that to the book before setting it aside to finish powdering the ginger root. He finished that up rather quickly, since he had been nearly done before, and handed it over to Draco as he read the final instructions.

“Add that, then heat the cauldron. It doesn’t say how much but, I’m thinking we don’t let it get to a boil this time. Then, ‘wave your wand over the potion to complete it’.” He quoted the final part. Draco nodded and lit the fire beneath the cauldron, as Harry added in the book to heat the potion just below boiling point. While they waited, Draco sat down beside Harry.

“Oh!” Harry suddenly exclaimed, as if he just remembered something, “Weren’t we talking about something before the potion distracted us? Something about couples, I think?”

Draco frowned, thinking back as he tried to remember. Ah, right. Couples. He was going to ask… “I was just going to ask what ever happened to you and Ginevra Weasley? I know in your letters you told me of your breakup but, you never did tell me why. Also, I believe the conversation distracted us from the potion, not vice versa.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Harry chuckled, running his fingers through his hair, “Honestly? It’s nothing really juicy or dramatic. We just kind of, fell apart after the war. Not that we were that great before the war… I mean, don’t get me wrong, I do care about Ginny, but even before the war, I feel like our relationship was forced, like it was what was expected of me…”

He trailed off for a moment before sighing, shrugging. “Anyway, I just. I did like her, at one point, but it felt weird. She’s Ron’s little sister, and Ron is like my brother, y’know, so in a weird way it kinda felt like I was dating my little sister… It was more of like a subconscious after thought before the war, because I really thought I liked her then, but after the war it started bothering me more and more, and I realized it was because I didn’t love her like the wife everyone expected I’d make her, I loved her like a sister, like family. Not to mention, it also just felt so…planned, which I hated. When I was with her, my entire life was planned for me. Everyone expected us to marry, have lots of kids, all that stuff, but I just couldn’t see that with her anymore…”

Draco nodded slowly. That made sense… Sounded more like an arranged marriage than a relationship, in that sense, he thought. “So, how did she react when you told her this?”

“Surprisingly, well. Very well. Apparently, she was starting to feel it too. We were being suffocated by everyone else’s plans for us, neither of us had even thought about what we actually wanted until we sat down and talked about our relationship,” Harry explained calmly, “When we realized we both felt the same way, we separated and agreed friendship was much better for us. Took a while for everyone to adjust, but after some convincing that neither of us were hurt, they all accepted it.”

“I see…” Draco murmured, before standing and walking back to the cauldron, “Well, I’m glad you’ve started to live your life how you want to, now that you can and all. You should have some fun, experiment around with other people, enjoy your life now that you have one.”

Harry stared at him for a few moments before laughing softly. “Oh, yeah, trust me, I’ve been experimenting alright…” He probably hadn’t meant for Draco to hear that, considering how quietly he said it, but Draco had good ears, and those words immediately caught his curiosity.

He finished up the potion quickly and put out the heat before starting to bottle it. It was a beautiful assortment of all different colors. Near perfect! The colors were just a bit duller than expected and there had been no multi-color bubbles, so perhaps they needed to let it boil next time. He grinned proudly at their work as he bottled it up. Once it was safely contained, he turned back to Harry, who was starting to clean up.

“Experimenting how?” He smirked slightly, “Finally letting yourself enjoy the all the girls fawning over you constantly?”

Harry let out a soft laugh and shook his head. “Oh, no, definitely not. I really wish that would all stop.”

“Oh, I’m sure…” Draco nodded and began helping him clean, “But, really, satisfy my curiosity, I must know! Who has the Great Savior been _experimenting_ with~? What lucky girl has been letting him explore his desires~?” He was teasing him, of course, he didn’t actually expect an answer. Especially not the one he got.

“Charlie Weasley…” Draco almost didn’t hear him; Harry’s voice was so quiet. His eyes went wide in surprise, and he stared at the Gryffindor, noticing the red tint to his cheeks. Oh, _oh,_ he was _blushing_. Well! A little voice flashed through Draco’s head at this new discovery, a hopeful voice. Telling him, maybe he’d have a chance after all.

“…Really?” Harry nodded in response to Draco’s question, making the latter shake his head. “Honestly, Potter. You and those Weasley’s—one might think you’re addicted to gingers! And, hold on, didn’t you just say you couldn’t date Ginevra because she felt too much like family being Ron’s sister? Charlie is his brother.”

Harry blinked a few times before just staring at Draco.

“ _That_ ’ _s_ what you took from that?” He asked, visibly stunned, “Not the fact that I, ah, I don’t know, _like men_?”

_Well, yes, that quite shocked me as well, but why on earth would I complain when that means I have a higher chance with you?_ Draco almost shot back. “It’s a valid point to make. Leave one Weasley because she’s a Weasley and that’s practically family, then you jump to another Weasley. You’re a Weasley addict!” He said instead of his thoughts. He held back a proud grin when the words got a laugh out of Harry.

“Okay, yeah, I can see how that sounds,” He admitted to the blond cleaning beside him, “But, really, we only kissed, like two times, and it wasn’t even for like romantic reasons. He was just helping me out, he said he remembered what it was like to question his sexuality and how strange it was to not know for sure, so… He helped me know for sure.” Harry paused a moment.

“Ron and Hermione don’t know, though. I think Ron would kill me if he found out I made out with another one of his siblings.” He joked, laughing slightly before adding, “I mean, they know I like men, but they don’t know Charlie helped me figure it out. Well, Hermione might. That girl knows everything.”

“That’s very true,” Draco rolled his eyes in amusement, “So, you aren’t dating the older Weasley?”

Draco ignored the way his heart fluttered when Harry shook his head. “No, definitely not. I… have someone else on my mind…” He murmured, and Draco swore he saw green eyes glance at his lips. He froze up slightly, unintentionally holding his breath as Harry slowly raised his gaze to meet his own.

“…Who?” Draco’s voice was barely a whisper, as the two slowly drew closer to each other without really knowing what they were doing.

Harry’s eyes flicked down again for a split second, and he opened his mouth to speak but before any word could come out, they were jumping apart in a startled panic—both flushed red in embarrassment.

“You boys almost done in here? I need to get to preparing some potions for next week’s classes.” Draco cursed to himself silently. When the hell did Slughorn get there?! Dammit he was so close to kissing Harry! Holy shit… _He was so close to kissing Harry_! His mind and heart were racing at the realization. Did that mean he was—? That Harry—?

Harry’s flustered voice pulled him out of his frantic thoughts. “Y-yeah! Yeah, we were just, er, cleaning up! Yeah! In fact, we just finished cleaning up! Room’s all yours!”

Draco quickly brushed off his robes, straightening them out, and nodded to confirm Harry’s words. “Yes, we were just heading out, actually.” He was amazed at how steady he had managed to keep his voice, considering he was screaming like an excited child in his head.

Harry nodded quickly, just as Draco had before, and Slughorn gave them both a suspicious look, but said nothing. Draco gathered his things, and Harry did the same, grabbing their book and stuffing it in his back with his quill and ink.

“The beautification potion is on your desk, professor, I believe you’ll find it worthy of high marks.” Draco motioned to the colorful potion, before walking out with Harry right behind him. When they got out to the corridor where they would typically separate, they stopped and looked at each other. Draco wished he could know what Harry was thinking…

“So, um…” Harry started, looking everywhere but Draco, “Yeah. See you tomorrow, bye!”

And before Draco could even process what just happened… He was gone. And after a few more seconds of confused silence, a stupid grin forms on his face as he recalled the moments before Slughorn interrupted.

_“I almost kissed Harry Potter…”_

* * *

“I almost kissed him!” Harry exclaimed in a whisper to Hermione, after his friends got back from Hogsmeade that evening. Hermione gave him a strange look, as if asking _who?_ before it seemed to click and she grinned, casting a quick _Muffliato,_ as there were still a few people up, before sitting down on the couch next to him. Ron, having had one too many firewhiskey’s was up in bed already per Hermione’s sober orders. A shame really, he would be so bummed when he found out he missed this.

“I almost kissed Draco, oh my god, I almost actually did it!” Harry continued, not bothering to whisper now that the charm was in place. Hermione was stuck on one little part of his statement, though, keeping her from being able to share her crushing friend’s excitement.

“Harry, you keep saying almost,” She stated, drawing him back to the real world immediately, “That means you didn’t… Why didn’t you? Clearly, he didn’t shove you away, you’re too excited for him to have reacted badly. So, what happened?”

Harry huffed slightly, frowning at the reminder. Damn Slughorn… He had been so close and he just _had_ to walk in! He nearly had it! After spending so much time dreaming about it and thinking it would never happen—it almost did!

“Slughorn came in to check on our progress right before I could,” He said with a glare, staring at the table in front of the couch. Hermione let out a hum in understanding, nodding.

“Ah, I see… Well, it’s progress! He didn’t pull away, right? That’s a good sign. Don’t give up just because someone interrupted you,” She gave him a confident smile, “I’m sure if you try again, it’ll go just as you hope.”

Harry sighed and gave her a small smile back. She was right, he knew, of course. She was always right… He could just try again, he could do it. He knew he could. Use some of that Gryffindor bravery people always talk about him having. Right. That’s settled. He’d try again…Soon.

“Aside from that…” Hermione begins, catching his attention again, “How have you been, Harry…?”

She used that voice Harry knew so well… The one with barely concealed concern, laced with care and affection. That borderline motherly tone, similar to the one Molly used when she spoke to George now… He was conflicted between loving and hating hearing that voice. He loved when Hermione spoke to him like that, because it reminded him that he had people in his life who truly cared for him—he had a family like he’d always longed for, but… He hated it because it made him feel as if he couldn’t lie, as if she would know the moment he spoke any falsities, and he hated it because she only used that special tone when his friends were worried about him… And he hated making his friends worry about him.

“I’m fine, Hermione.” It wasn’t _totally_ a lie. He was doing fine, Draco was excellent at his job of making life at Hogwarts easier just by being there (especially now that people were used to the idea of him being around and grew bored of bothering him), and being around Ron and Hermione helped too. Of course, it was still rough, even though a few months in. It had gotten better, much better, but he couldn’t just forget what had happened, and it still haunts him. He’s able to walk through the halls without tensing up at every loud sound, and relax in the Great Hall without the image of his loved one’s bodies floating in his head, and even sleep peacefully without taking a dreamless sleep potion very frequently, now, though. It would never be perfect, and he didn’t expect it to be. It was better, and better was enough.

Hermione nodded slowly, staring at him in that analytical way that made him feel so open and vulnerable. He shifted nervously under her gaze, glancing around, before she finally sighed and eased up a bit. “Good… I’m happy to see you doing better… You were understandably very tense when we arrived, but I guess you just needed to get used to the idea of being back here for good reasons, again… How are the nightmares?”

“Rare, thankfully,” Harry relaxed on the couch, leaning back against it as he closed his eyes. “I’ve been managing to sleep through the nights for the most part, and only needed to take Dreamless Sleep a few times since the last one… I think being around people who keep me distracted has been helping. Even the ones that I have had since then haven’t been as awful as that one… Just recollections of the tamer parts of the past, no one dying or anything.”

“Ah, that’s better than summer… I’m really glad it’s getting better, Harry, I am. Ron and I, we’d been really worried then…” Hermione told him softly, “You always looked so tired, like you hadn’t been sleeping… And, of course, Ron had known you weren’t.”

Harry opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off.

“Harry, really, he may not be top student but he’s not dumb. He’s become a light sleeper, and your sneaking out for air at ungodly times would wake him.” She shot him a pointed look, making him shrink down a bit.

“I never meant to…” He murmured. Hermione sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“We know…” She reassured, that same almost-motherly tone as before, “That’s not my point, though. My point is… The start of summer, we knew you were hardly sleeping, and we knew when you did sleep you’d only wake up from a nightmare. Slowly, something started to change, though, and we noticed. We aren’t oblivious, we saw the change in your demeanor when you started exchanging letters with Draco.”

He thought for a moment, frowning. She was right, he had perked up a bit when Draco started replying to him and they got to know each other, he hadn’t thought they’d realized, though.

“Of course, we noticed.” Harry blinked a few times and stared at her, wondering if she could read minds. He wouldn’t be surprised; it wouldn’t be the first time she could do something that he hadn’t known about.

“You started becoming more talkative, and actually engaged with the family. I wasn’t surprised when you and Ginny started talking again and called things off, Ron was a little struck by the suddenness, but ultimately, I think he wasn’t too surprised either… Not with how happy you’d been talking to your unlikely new friend…”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, confused by what she was implying.

“Harry, we knew you liked him. Ron was a bit slower on the uptake, but he figured it out one night during tea when you wouldn’t stop talking about his ‘beautiful handwriting’ and how he writes your name.” She giggled a bit at the memory. The reminder made something click and Harry gasped.

“Is that why he sneaked out Arthur’s liquor?!” His eyes were wide in realization, and Hermione nodded with a grin.

“He… Was more than a little shocked when he realized, and I guess figured a good spiked tea could make him feel better.” She hummed.

Made sense. All of it did… Neither of them seemed shocked at all when he had told them he liked men, and—to Harry’s great surprised—neither had been even slightly startled when he told them he had a massive crush on his new pen pal a few weeks after they got back to Hogwarts. But…

“Wait, wait, I didn’t even know I liked guys then,” He shook his head, frowning in confusion, “I didn’t figure that out until Charli—until like a week later.” He cursed himself silently for his slip up. He had been so good at not letting them find out! He blamed his mistake on talking about it with Malfoy earlier. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, but didn’t press, much to his relief.

“Oh, honestly. Just because _you_ didn’t realize it, doesn’t mean we didn’t. You spoke about him like how you say Ron speaks about me, with a sparkling look in your eyes, and wearing prideful grin. Pure excitement and joy would cover your face when you realized there was a letter from him for you with the owls… Not to mention the fact that you just went on and on about him again, just like sixth year but for much better reasons…” She explained calmly, “You’d have to be a fool not to realize how deeply in love you were, and still are, with him.”

Harry went quiet, still frowning, and looked away as he thought about it all. Had he really liked him that long? He hadn’t even realized that was what he was feeling until after the Charlie incident, and he certainly didn’t process he had been feeling it since before he realized. It made sense, though, when he really thought about it. Receiving his letters from Draco and sending his replies were easily the highlight of his days in summer…

He was always eager for post to arrive to see if he had any new letters from Draco, always a bit more than bummed when there wasn’t any, and always a bit more than happy when there was. He did love his handwriting… He remembered telling them how elegant Draco’s penmanship was, and how nicely it looked with his name. He loved how Draco wrote his name… He loved how Draco wrote anything. The fancy, but precise cursive just radiated beauty and elegance. It was purely Draco, and he had come to realize that, anything Draco, he loved. He loved his always-so-proper voice, he loved his stupidly perfect hair, and he loved the confident, prideful posture he kept when he walked. He loved the way he laughed, the way he spoke, the way his nose crinkled when he was frustrated with a potion.

He loved everything about him. He _loved_ _him_ … It wasn’t just a silly crush, no, this was much more dangerous… His heart leapt when it all finally clicked into place. He loved Draco… He wanted—no, he _needed_ Draco. Oh, Merlin, he needed him like he needed oxygen; needed him like a broom needed a rider, like wand needed a wizard. _Harry needed Draco_.

“Bloody hell, I _am_ in lov _e_ with him…” He hadn’t even realized he said the words out loud until Hermione grinned at him.

“I think you have been for longer than you realize.” Harry’s eyes snapped to her, wide, but before he could ask what she meant, she released the Muffliato charm and bade him goodnight, heading up to the Girls’ dorms. Harry, left alone to his racing thought, sighed loudly to himself and headed up to the Boys’ dorms after taking a moment to compose himself.

This was a mess, truly. He couldn’t face Draco, knowing how deep his feelings truly ran now, and act as if everything were the same. Nothing would be the same. Nothing _could_ be the same. He loved him… He loved Draco Malfoy. And he needed him to know how to felt.

Harry only hoped the world wouldn’t come crashing down like he felt it would…

* * *

The next few days passed by much too quickly, and Harry found he wasn’t as brave as he would have liked to think. He had plenty opportunities to show or tell Draco how he felt, but he avoided it every time. He knew Draco noticed, too, his insistence on talking about anything but themselves and that night, and the extra effort he put into not getting to close to the blond. If he didn’t tell him soon, he was sure Draco would start thinking the wrong things, and he really couldn’t have that. No… That was why, today he sat anxiously in Transfiguration while waiting to be let out. Just one more class after this and then he’d get to see Draco during their shared free study block. He only hoped he’d be able to convince Draco to skip studying today so they could talk… 

“Harry, mate, you okay?” Harry looked to Ron as they walked out of the classroom when they were finally released, “You looked like you were somewhere else all class, didn’t even flinch at ‘Mione’s glares when she saw you weren’t listening!”

Harry winced slightly at the words. Had he really been _that_ deep in his thoughts? “I’m good, Ron, just a little lost in my mind, suppose.”

“A little?” Ron laughed, “Sure, if that’s what you wanna tell yourself. Come on, we’ll be late for Advanced Charms if we don’t hurry up.”

“Since when do you care so much about punctuality?” Harry eyed his friend suspiciously.

Ron just shrugged. “I don’t, but if Hermione finds out we were late _again_ because she wasn’t here to make sure we aren’t, we will _never_ hear the end of it. Especially since we both promised her we’d try harder with our studies this year.”

He had a point, Harry had to admit, and they did promise her that… Well, she forced them to promise her that during the second week back when Ron and Harry’s scores were already slipping. He knew she would tear into them like a lion into a gazelle if she found out they were slacking. _That_ is why she definitely wasn’t going to be finding out he planned on using his study period for something other than studying.

“Point taken, let’s go. I want to get this over with…” Harry sighed before picking up pace and hurrying with Ron to the classroom.

Once they got there, class seemed to drag on for what felt like hours. Harry felt as if he would go insane waiting for Flitwick to dismiss the class. His mind was racing all through class, and he found himself unable to focus. He was too busy playing out all the different ways what he was planning could pan out. There were so many things that could go wrong… Draco could shove him to the dirt and shout at him, he could laugh in his face, he could humiliate him by spreading news of his confession attempt anonymously all over the school…

Of course, all of these things were incredibly unlikely—they were close friends now, after all! Though, that was just another worry… He could ruin their friendship completely… He knew that Draco had leaned in just as he had that day in potions, yet still Harry couldn’t help but fear he was just taken by the moment—that he didn’t actually feel anything for him. It was stupid, he knew. They almost kissed, for Merlin’s sake! Here he was, though, staring absently at Flitwick as he lectured about some old charm, worrying about how Draco would react… Harry came out of his thoughts just long enough to notice Flitwick was now speaking about the theories behind the _Brackium Emendo_ healing charm. Not too keen to think about his run in with that particular spell, he lets his thoughts travel to his summer letters with Draco. A smile tugged at his lips as he recalled the way the Slytherin slowly grew more and more open with him over the letters.

He remembered the nights he stayed up outside, thinking Ron hadn’t noticed him slip out the room, reading and re-reading the letters his friend had sent him. He remembered the time he took to carefully write out “ _Draco Lucius Malfoy”_ on the front of the envelope before sending it away, and the way Draco’s elegant, cursive penmanship seemed to bring the pages to life as he read his responses. He remembered the long letters, the ones that were serious and touched on sensitive subjects. He remembered telling Draco about his death in the forest, his parents whom he’d never met alive but felt like he knew just the same, and the Dursley’s and how they raised him.

More surprisingly, he remembered Draco replying with empathy, and kind words, and empty promises of revenge that were more just there to express how angered he was that Harry was treated such a way by his own family. He remembered, in the same letter, Draco telling him about how terrified he was of his parents being killed during Voldemort’s reign at the Manor, and about how much he regretted his choices—how glad he was Harry chose to give him a chance at friendship, and how he was afraid he’d never forgive his father and that his mother would never truly recover from the loss…

He remembered the secrets they shared with only each other, and the silly letters too, the ones where they talked about the strangest things they could think of. Sometimes it was what they would be doing then if they could have done anything, sometimes it was affectionately arguing over who would beat who in a Seeker’s game after Draco’s arrest was over.

Harry thought about it all, the way they’d grown so close over the summer, and they way they interacted as if they’d been friends for years now that they were back at Hogwarts. He thought about the subtle compliments they’d exchange on occasion, neither wanting to be too forward. He thought about how much more he’d been enjoying and succeeding at potions, thanks to Draco. He thought about the day he asked Draco to come back with him, and with a silent laugh he realized his words were truer than he thought. Hogwarts really wouldn’t have been the same without him… Suddenly, it all clicked into place and Harry sat straight up with an unintentionally loud ‘ _Aha!’_. That was it. He knew what he needed to say!

“Mr. Potter? Did you have a question?” Harry jumped at the sudden voice and looked around to notice the entirety of his class staring at him curiously. He shrunk down awkwardly, giving a nervous smile as he shook his head.

“Oh, no, Professor, sorry, um… Sorry.” He cleared his throat, feeling heat rise to his face. Flitwick gave him a strange look before nodding and drawing the classes attention back to him. When Ron shot Harry a questioning look, the latter just shook his head with a shrug, silently telling him not to worry about it. Ron huffed quietly but, to Harry’s gratitude, didn’t push it. With a new found sense of confidence, Harry grinned and began finally paying attention in just enough time to catch the end of Flitwick’s explanation of why _Brackium Emendo_ should theoretically work.

When Flitwick finally released them, Harry stuck around just long enough walk Ron out of class before saying a rushed ‘see you later!’ and rushing to the Ancient Runes classroom to find Draco. He absently realized Hermione should be there as well, but he was too focused on doing this before he backed down to care much. He could say hi, he wouldn’t be rude, but his priority was set. Much like Hermione’s on classes. Nothing would deter him now that he had decided he would finally do this.

This mindset was truly tested when he soon arrived at the classroom, only to see his two friends engaged in a serious conversation about Runes. Harry bit back a groan and shook his head. No, no. He could deal with the consequences of interrupting them later… This was more important. Taking a deep breath, as one would when walking to their own demise, Harry approached the strangely school-minded pair and cleared his throat.

“Hey, Hermione!” He interrupted cheerfully, grabbing Draco’s wrist, “I’m stealing Malfoy for our free block, thanks! See you in Potions later!”

He then dragged Draco off without leaving her time to respond, knowing if he had that it would solely consist of scolding him for his horrid manners. Draco stumbled after him, confusion written all over his face as he glanced between Harry and Hermione, who was becoming more and more distant.

“Harry! Harry, what on earth are you doing?” Draco suddenly asked, yanking his wrist back gently when he realized Harry didn’t plan on letting go, or at least had forgotten he was holding him. Harry stopped and looked at the blond, letting his eyes trail over his face for a moment before he smiled.

“Sorry to rip you away like that, I just knew it was the only way I would actually get you away from her,” He shrugged, “I was hoping we could go for a walk… Since we don’t have another class for awhile. Maybe to the lake? It’s growing close to winter, and the lake is always beautiful this time of year, even if cold…”

“You’re rambling, Potter,” Draco raised an eyebrow at his strange behavior, and Harry sighed.

“Sorry. Ah, walk, though? Yeah? Just us?”

Draco stared at Harry for a moment, and the brunet shifted nervously under his gaze, feeling suddenly quite vulnerable. He could say no, Harry realized, he could say no and just go back to the Slytherin dorms… He bit his inner lip, hoping it wasn’t noticeable as he anxiously awaited a response. How wonderful! He hadn’t even made it to the really hard part yet, and he was already cracking. Splendid! He snapped back to present when he heard Draco finally start talking.

“Well… I _was_ planning on studying for the upcoming Runes test, but…” The blond sighed with a faint smile, “I _suppose_ I could wait until later, after all, the weather is beautiful—even if quite cold.”

Harry let out a sigh of relief and grinned, leading Draco out with a racing heart. The walk to the lake was quiet, peaceful, aside from Draco’s muttered complaints about the cold. Some might have found the lack of conversation awkward, or tense, but to Harry it was just what he needed. It was time to really think about what he was about to do. He practiced it over and over again in his head, what he wanted to say, but even so, he knew the moment they stopped at the lake and Draco looked at the water with wide, bright eyes and an unwavering smile, that he was doomed to improvise, as the words left his mind in an instant.

“It really is so beautiful this time of year…” Draco murmured, admiring the water as it swayed with the wind. Harry simply smiled at his companion and nodded,

“Yeah…”

Silence filled the space between them as the moments passed, and Harry took slow, deep breaths. After what felt like much too long, he finally turned and looked at Draco, his hands held behind his back to hide their soft shaking.

“Malf—Draco, I… I need to tell you something,” He began, his nerves slowly rising as the other man turned to face him at his words.

“Hm? What is it?” Draco asked, tilting his head just slightly, “Is everything okay? You look faint…”

Harry let out a soft laugh, shaking his head, before taking another deep breath—this one shakier than the others. Dammit, he’s a Gryffindor! Use some of that alleged bravery! “Alright, alright, you know what, I’m just going to say it. Yeah, I’m just going to say it…”

When he hesitated just a moment too long, Draco rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “Well? Out with it, then. We don’t have all—”

“I don’t want to be just… Your friend… anymore,” Harry suddenly cut him off, watching as the playful smile on his lips wavered at his words.

“…What?” He almost didn’t hear Draco say it, his voice was so quiet as he asked the single word question. Harry quickly realized how his words must have sounded and he shook his head.

“No, no! I mean… I mean, I think I want more.” The brunet corrected himself, only resulting in Draco looking even more confused in front of him, only a hint of understanding starting to dance in his eyes.

“What… Are you saying, Harry?” Draco murmured hesitantly, stepping just a fraction closer as he did.

Harry closed his eyes and steadied his breathing, ignoring the pounding of his heart rioting against his rib cage as if his chest were Azkaban. When he opened his eyes again, he met Draco’s grey ones, keeping his voice low as he spoke as if he didn’t trust it not to shake if it were any louder.

“I’m saying…” He took a slow step closer, so they were close enough to touch, “I’m saying your hair looks soft as a Veela’s wings… I’m saying I fear every time I look in them, I’ll get lost in the storm of your eyes. I’m saying when you smile, _really_ smile, it lights up every aspect of my world. And I’m saying that when I need to cast a Patronus, now I think about how you beam with pride when I perfect a potion I’ve been struggling with without asking for help, how your laugh echoes in the quiet library, I think about you.” He paused, taking in the look of shock on Draco’s face before he continued, slowly wrapping his arms around his neck.

“I’m also saying that I know you like your tea in the morning with an ungodly amount of milk, and four sugars, but at night you like it with two sugars and only a splash of milk because you only drink tea at night when you’re too tired to care about the taste. That your nose crinkles up in disgust when you eat certain foods even though you do really enjoy the flavor. And that when you’re really concentrated, your eyebrows draw together and you almost kind of pout—don’t deny it, it’s true! You only drink pumpkin juice when you’ve had a bad day, and you always have to have seconds when any kind of pudding is served for dessert. If I let you, you’d go on for ages about potions and the different ways they can interact with each other, and honestly, to see the way your face lights up, I would let you…”

Harry felt Draco snake his arms around his waist, and he took a sharp breath, glancing down. When he looked back up, he saw wide grey eyes staring at him in what felt almost like admiration, and it made confidence surge to the surface as he pressed their foreheads together gently despite their minor height difference.

“I’m saying… I am undeniably in love with you, Draco Lucius Malfoy,” He finished his speech in a murmur, “And I have been for much longer than I ever could have imagined.”

The silence that followed his words was almost deafening, and Harry began to wonder if he had just made a massive mistake. He started to pull back, panic bubbling up as he watched Draco just stare at him, wishing he could read the damn Slytherin’s thoughts.

“Draco…” Harry cursed his voice for sounding so desperate, “Draco, please say something so I know I didn’t just fuck this entire thing u—”

He was cut off by a sharp gasp, as he was suddenly pulled back to where he was moments ago, and a pair of soft, but cold, lips covered his own. It took a moment to register what was happening, and by the time it finally processed, the lips were gone and he was staring at Draco with wide, stunned eyes. The blond just grinned and brushed a few strands of messy raven hair out of Harry’s face.

“You’ve absolutely no idea… How bloody long I’ve been waiting to hear those words…” He sighed, cupping Harry’s cheek gently with the hand he brushed his hair aside with. Harry leaned subconsciously into the touch and looked at Draco nervously, the dots slowly connecting.

“You mean you…?” Draco laughed a bit at his question, making Harry frown.

“Of course, the Great Harry Potter would doubt someone’s love for him after they kiss him of their own free will…” He shook his head, his grin never fading, “Yes, you prat, I’m _undeniably_ _in love with you_ , as you so nicely put it, too.”

A wide grin broke out on Harry’s face at the words, ignoring the subtle mockery, and he pulled Draco down once more, connecting their lips again in an eager, but slow, kiss. He wrapped his arms back around his neck securely, as Draco pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss. It was everything Harry always imagined it would be, and ten times better… It felt as if none of his anxieties or troubles would matter in that moment, as his lips moved softly against another pair.

When he felt a hesitant nip at his bottom lip, Harry let it drop a bit—parting his lips, as a tongue that wasn’t his own slipped into his mouth. He heard a small hum, but wasn’t sure which of them it came from. It was strange, nothing like kissing Ginny, or even Charlie… It was so much better… It just felt so right. His heart was racing still, and his thoughts were filled with disbelief that this was really happening.

Kissing Draco, he silently decided, was like coming home after a long day. It was soft, like the scent of vanilla in a bakery, and warm like the burn of firewhiskey on a good night. He never wanted to stop… It was addicting, but in a good way. It just felt _right_ …

Soon enough, though, he found them both slowly pulling away. He opened his eyes and looked at Draco, noticing the way his face was flushed red and his eyes were only open enough to just barely see a hint of grey, and he couldn’t help but wonder if he looked the same. If the burning on his cheeks was any indicator, he did. He let out a small, amused huff and rested his head on Draco’s shoulder as he breathed in the sharp, cold air.

They stood there like that, quiet, for what felt like hours until Draco finally sighed and began to pull away. “We need to get back inside… As pleasant as this is, I’m afraid we might freeze out here if we stay longer.”

“It’s not _that_ cold…” Harry grumbled, letting Draco let go anyway.

“Mm… I suppose not, but we do have Potions soon, and I will not stand for being late.” Draco gave him what Harry assumed was supposed to be a serious look, but it didn’t do much paired with his flushed cheeks.

“Right, right, of course,” Harry nodded, “Alright… Well, let’s go then.”

Draco grinned at him and began to lead him back to the castle, only to be stopped by Harry grabbing his hand. “Oh, Draco, but first…”

“…Yes, Harry?”

“I love you.” The raven-haired wizard hums, lacing their fingers together as he held his hand. Draco let out a small laugh, continuing to lead the other back inside.

“I love you too, Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I do hope you enjoyed this fic, I know I enjoyed writing it even though it took me so long!
> 
> I'm sorry if the ending seemed rushed or weak, I'm going to be completely honest--I wrote the ending & finished this at 2 am and I do not have a beta reader, so here it is. I really did try, but I wasn't sure how to wrap it up and end it without writing another 16k words, which I could not do for this fic, so I hope the ending isn't too bad! 
> 
> I definitely plan on writing more drarry in my free time, but while I do have one or two ideas, I am always looking for more prompt ideas. If anyone has any ideas they think I should consider writing, please let me know in the comments, or post it as a prompt in my Collection (DM/HP Prompts - (Drarry_Prompt_Exchange_2020)) for anyone to write! I can't guarantee I'll write the prompt, as I do have a lot of work and not a lot of time bc school, but I would still really appreciate any suggestions, and if you post it in the Collection, someone else may claim it if I don't or can't!


End file.
